Renegade Hearts
by Midnight Vanilla
Summary: She's just a pickpocket, a thief, and he just happened to be the victim. Against his better judgment, he takes her in. Unwillingly, this event bring them closer together than they ever wanted or imagined. Sess/Kag
1. The Pickpocket

**Summary**: She's just a pickpocket, a thief, and he just happened to be the victim. Against his better judgment, he takes her in. Unwillingly, this event bring them closer together than they ever wanted or imagined.

* * *

**Renegade Hearts**

* * *

"Sing along mockingbird, you don't affect me."

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Pickpocket**

* * *

She knew she had to strike now. It was now or never, after all.

It wasn't like she liked doing what she did, because honestly, if she had the choice, she would never resort to this. But that was the problem. She didn't have a choice.

Most people were given a choice to do good or bad. That's where she was different. If she had the choice, she would be good. Years before everything happened to her and her family, she was one of those people that chose to do good. It was in her nature to be a down to earth person, but that part of her was long gone now.

She sighed, running her dirty, bruised and cut fingers through her black locks of hair. She looked at her next victim; a normal looking guy wearing a suit with a black tie, white dress shirt, and black dress pants. Normal enough, and probably loaded.

What she did was the lowest of low, and she knew it, but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive.

She crouched down, eying the man as she reached into her pocket to make sure she still had her pocket knife. _Just in case_,' she reminded herself.

It was above and beyond her to ever hurt someone, and the only reason she kept that around was for her own safety. Living on the streets wasn't the safest, and even if you knew people, not everyone was friendly towards people like her.

People like her. She snorted at the thought.

The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, putting it up to his ear to chat away.

Perfect opportunity.

She slipped into the crowd of people unnoticed, speeding up her pace to keep up with the man. As soon as she was close enough, she accidentally bumped into him and reached into his pocket, taking his wallet and shoving it into her own. The man glanced over at her, clearly annoyed. She bowed and said a muffled 'sorry' as she took off.

"Piece of cake," she breathed as she made her way back to the safety of the alleyway she previously occupied.

Sometimes it was a good thing she lived in Tokyo. It was so crowded, most likely you would only see a person once, and never again.

She leaned against the wall and flipped open the wallet. Her fingers gently pried open the middle section and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. It wasn't a bad amount, but it wasn't close to enough to survive for the couple days she needed it for.

She tossed the wallet down the alley and pocketed the two twenty's.

It looked like her day wasn't over yet, and it was starting to seem it never would be.

A few minutes later she saw another victim, and this one had to be loaded. Just how he carried himself showed he had money and that he wasn't afraid to show people it either. He had the most unusual looking long silver hair. She shrugged the thought off, knowing she couldn't have any doubt in her mind when she did this, or she would get caught.

She quickly mixed in with the crowd and followed him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

One.

The silver haired man started to slow down.

Two.

He stopped, reached into his pocket, and picked up his phone.

Three.

She ran in for the kill, knocking into his side and reaching into his pocket. _Almost have it_,' she thought. At that exact moment the silver haired man grabbed her shirt by the collar and put her down in front of him.

"Toga, let me call you back," his monotone voice said. "It seems something has come up that I must take care of." He closed his phone shut and put it in his pocket, his full attention to the girl in front of him. His cold, amber eyes stared up at her. Her dirty black hair fell around her face, her brown eyes stared at him with fear, and her scratched, torn up face scrunched up. She looked pathetic. He felt... bad for her.

Was this pity he was feeling?

She was scared, no, that was an understatement. She was scared shit less.

"What is your name, girl?"

"What are you going... to do with me?"

"Answer me."

She gulped. "Kagome."

"What you're doing is dangerous. You need to stop." He didn't know why he even bothered lecturing this worthless girl. It's not like she would listen anyway.

Her face contorted with anger. "Why would you care you rich pompous jerk? You don't know anything about me!"

It looked like he was about to smile. "Nor do I want to."

"Than let me go!" she yelled, trying to break free of his grip on her shirt. "It's not like loosing a few hundred would hurt you any, anyway!"

It was then he smiled. "You're right."

She glared at him, wanting nothing than to punch him in the face at that very moment. He was like every other rich bastard, caring for no one but himself. "You make me sick." She spit on his shirt, a grin forming on her features. It was a daring move, but one she was willing to take.

If he was mad, Kagome couldn't tell. He didn't say anything to her, instead he grabbed the phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang for a few seconds until you heard his cold voice speak again.

"Jaken, come get me. And bring the Limo, we'll be having a visitor tonight." Without saying goodbye, he flipped the phone shut.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "What did I get myself into now?"

* * *

**I know in Japan they use Yen as the currency, not dollar bills, but for the sake of this story, I'm using dollar bills. **

**Short chapter, but it's only the prologue, they will get longer. And about my other stories, I will get back to them. I've just had this insane writers block for them. It sucks. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Mistakes will be fixed later.  
**


	2. Sesshomaru Taisho

**A/N**: I have no excuse for not updating. I just didn't feel like it? Haha. I am starting to get inspiration back for most of my stories, so updates are in order for the future, but until then, enjoy this! Excuse its shortness.

* * *

Chapter 2:** Sesshomaru Taisho  
**

* * *

The limo stopped at a red light, Kagome counting the seconds in her head how long it took for it to change to green. Anything to keep her mind off the current situation. She couldn't even look at the man who caught her, fearing she would do something that was totally unlike her. Not like he doesn't deserve anything that came at him,' she mumbled to herself, eyes glued to the window.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the man pick up his cell phone and make a call, chatting away random things she didn't understand. Her eyes darted to the car door handle. There was a slim chance it would be unlocked, but that was a chance she was going to take.

The last thing she needed was to get put in jail.

The money she stole on a daily basis was going to a good cause. Excluding food and somewhat decent clothes, she was saving up for something big, something she had her mind set on for a while. It was her fault to let everything that happened, happen, and it was only right if she made things good again.

Her hand slowly inched toward the handle, grasping it firmly.

One, two, thre-

"Girl, what do you think you're doing?" the silver haired man asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. His phone was in his hands, closed shut.

Shit. Good excuse, good excuse,' she repeated in her mind. "Checking the door handle to see if it, uh... worked?" came her ingenious reply.

He smirked. "Be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself."

"What did you just say?" She was trying hard to be civil, really.

"You heard me," he replied easily.

"I must have heard you wrong," she said slowly, glaring over at him. He had no right to talk to her like some dog. Sure, she was poor, she stole, but that gave him no right to be an asshole. He was kidnapping her for gods sake!

Couldn't life just give her a break?

"You heard correctly." He didn't even glance her way.

Obviously not.

That was it. She could take the not talking, the weird looks, the somewhat kidnapping, but the attitude was a whole different story. And for having a-not-so-awesome attitude herself, things were about to get heated. Fast.

"You know, you could have some decency after, well, I don't know... KIDNAPPING ME!" she yelled, arms flailing.

Out of every reaction she expected him to do, smiling was not one of them. He was freakin' smiling, something she didn't think he was capable of doing. You don't smile when someone tells you you kidnapped them, and you shouldn't smile knowing you are kidnapping someone! It's just not right. Not humane in the least bit, but she was slowly starting to realize how inhumane he was.

"I hope we get into an accident and your body goes up in flames," she said, as if to herself.

She wasn't paying attention, but he looked at her ever so slightly before returning his attention to his phone, texting something at rapid speeds.

The rest of the ride was quiet. She had so many things boiling up inside her, so much she wanted to say, but she kept it all inside. There was no point in arguing and yelling at this guy, and she knew it.

The limo pulled up to a large black gate. Seconds later the gate opened, revealing a large mansion in its wake. Her eyes widened, coming from a low-middle class family, she only saw places like this in the movies. A large fountain sat in the middle of the yard with flowers and white colored bricks encircling it. Shrubbery and mulch was laid all around the front all the way up to the door, where cement steps led up to the entrance. It looked like something out of a movie where a prince or princess lived.

The doors of the limo opened, and she got out, too amazed to even realize she got out. She almost forgot where she was, almost, until that cold voice broke through her thoughts, sending her back to the harsh reality that was her life.

"Jaken," he said, holding the phone up to his ear. "Open the door."

He walked over to the entrance, Kagome being too lost in what was going on to question anything, following behind him like a lost puppy.

The door flew open, a small, midget like person standing in the doorway. "Master, you're back!" he greeted with his eerily loud, annoying voice. His eyes squinted as he looked over at Kagome. "Whose this ugly wench?"

"W-what did you call me you, you, _you toad_!" she screeched, running up to him and looking down at him. "That's not how you talk to a lady!" She balled her hand into a fist and knocked him on the head,

"M-Master Sesshomaru, do something about this wretched girl!" He rubbed his head where she hit him, glaring daggers at her, though obviously somewhat intimidated.

"Get out of my sight," he replied coldly. His eyes danced with amusement, but it didn't go farther than his eyes.

"B-But Mr. Taisho!" he fought. Noticing the cold stare Sesshomaru was giving him, he slunk away into the house.

Her mouth gaped open. THE Sesshomaru Taisho? The Sesshomaru who was the co-owner of Working Industries? She tried stealing from him? Whether you were rich, poor, middle class, or whatever, everyone knew who he was. With his father, Toga Taisho, running the business with him, he was one of the most successful 22 year old in the United States. Everyone, and she wasn't lying when she said everyone knew who he was. Also for being known as being filthy rich, he was known to have an attitude to match.

She nearly fainted, but caught herself, not allowing to give him the pleasure of having that affect on her.

What was she going to do now? More, what was he going to do with her? He had all the power, all the money in the world. If life didn't take a shit on her yet, it just did.


End file.
